Guardian Snow Angel
by 8Rainkissed8Leaves8
Summary: Elsa becomes immortal and forgets her past. She meets Jack and the two have to fight for survival as the rest of the guardians fall prey to an unknown evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

To avoid confusion: Kalila is Elsa, but she will not become aware of this until much later in the story.

* * *

It was dark, it was cold, and I was alone. Alone, in a sense. I was unseen, walking amongst a sea of people. Nobody could see me and nobody knew who I was. In a very literal sense, nobody was aware that I existed.

The world around me was frozen, yet, despite its frigid state, I wasn't cold in the least. Physical cold is not a sensation I'm familiar with. Yes, I am protected from this cold. I will never know the misery of frostbite. What I'm not protected from is the cold surrounding my soul, eating away at my very being.

That night, like so many others I'd experienced, reminded me of my first night. The night that I awoke. When I did, I opened my eyes to a world of white, standing in the middle of a frozen glen. At first, all I could see was the moon. The big, round, beautiful, comforting moon. He told me that my name was Kalila and that I was dearly loved.

That night may have been my birthday, but from what I've seen of the world, people don't just come into it fully grown. According to my appearance, I'm roughly 17. Every day since then I've looked for a change, but every spot, every color, every proportion is the same. I suppose, if anyone saw me, I would be called beautiful, but if this is the price I pay for beauty, I would much rather be a hideous old hag.

What is the price I pay? Loneliness. It is the closest thing to cold that I can feel. I can feel it every time someone walks through me. Yes, through me. I am a ghost. At least, I must be, for there is no other way to describe what I am.

I wouldn't doubt that I was a ghost but for one irritating fact: I don't remember dying. I don't remember having a life before this one. Believe me, I've done my research. I have spent countless hours listening to ghost stories and reading over peoples' shoulders to try to find out more about myself. If you have even heard of a ghost story, you can be sure that I have it memorized forwards and backwards. If I learned any one thing for certain, it's that ghosts remember. They remember their lives so that they can hold grudges and come back to haunt people. I suppose that is why I've never haunted anyone.

It wasn't long after I woke up that I realized I was not like other humans. This was before I became aware of my invisibility. I was different because I had powers. I can do things that humans cannot.

I can make it snow wherever I want, create a blizzard, houses, clothes. For a time, I could even make living creatures out of snow. I could create things out of ice as well. It was nothing but fun when I first discovered my powers, but soon after, I realized that I could hurt people with my powers as well. Later, I learned how to get rid of snow and ice. Through love. It's the most powerful thing in the world to me.

I had been pondering all of this, reliving the past, when I saw it. A strange blue light in the distance and what looked like snow. Snow normally doesn't surprise me, I mean, come on, I make the stuff all the time, but I didn't remember making this snow. It wasn't the time for snow, I had just come to visit the town and bring a small sprinkling, dusting the rooftops. This snow was heavier, thicker. If it kept up, the town would have more than a few inches by morning.

My curiosity piqued, I walked cautiously toward the light. As it neared I wondered what on earth could be producing it. Then I saw him. In the middle of a clearing, with what looked like an old staff in his hand, he was creating snow flurries out of thin air! The nerve! That was my power and mine alone! My only consolation for being invisible! I almost blew my cover from behind a clump of trees, but then I thought the better of it. I wanted to see what else this strange person could do. I kept watching as he made a few more flurries - his back towards me - then directed his attention to a tree on the other side of the clearing. His body was blocking my line of sight to what he was doing, so I stepped forward to get a better view.

"Crack!" The boy whirled around as he heard the noise. I cringed and looked at the ground, hoping he wouldn't see me. I thought it was strange that he'd heard the crack in the first place. People don't usually hear me unless they at least have a belief in some snow deity or the other.

Time passed. It seemed like hours to me, but in reality it was only seconds. The boy made no sound. Feeling like even more of an idiot, I realized that he couldn't see me. I was freaking out for no reason. Honestly, Kalila! It's only taken you like 700 freaking years to get used to the fact. I chided myself.

Armed with newfound confidence at this "realization," I looked up to where he was. To my surprise he was staring straight at me. I was shocked, but only for a fraction of a second because after that I forgot everything and was lost in his gorgeous blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys, I am SO sorry for making you wait this long for a new chapter. I didn't realize this much time had passed. In case you were wondering, I did NOT abandon this story and I DO plan on finishing it. There was just no time what with school and my stupid plan to "Do all the extracurricular things!" Thankfully I have graduated and that is behind me now. I have the whole summer to write! I promise to write billions of chapters... ok, maybe not billions, but definitely a whole bunch more. =) Thank you for reading! I'm not going to push for reviews, but I do really appreciate them; they make my day. =) (By the way, I am a real stickler for good grammar, appropriate use of punctuation, vocabulary, etc... so, if you notice a mistake please unleash your inner grammar nazi and let me know! Thank you!)_

* * *

"Oh my goodness, his eyes! Deep and blue and- what am I thinking? He can see me staring!" I quickly blink and recover, hoping that I hadn't been paralyzed for too long. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Who are you? Can you see me?" He queried.

"Kalila." I Replied. "And yes, I can see you. How can you see me though? No one has ever been able to do that. I thought I was invisible!"

"Whoa, hold up! People can't normally see you? Are you a spirit? What legend are you from? I've never heard of you! What do you do?"

"Well, to answer your questions: Yes, I don't know, I don't know, and I create snow and ice." I laughed. I could see him smiling too as he realized how many questions he'd asked. "But, could you please explain to me what a spirit is? I don't really know anything about myself or where I came from. In fact, I thought I was the only one who could just - make ice from nothing."

"A spirit is basically a legend come to life." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't really know all the details, but the man in the moon chooses us to guard whatever makes up our center."

"What's a center?"

"It's what makes us who we are. The best thing about us." He smirked and turned to go. "You should probably ask North about it. He knows how to explain these things." He called back.

"Wait! Who's North? How do I find him? And come to think of it, I never asked who you were. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost. I can take you to him if you want. Just follow me." With that he leapt into the air and started flying away.

"Wait!" I called out. "I can't fly!"

"You can't?" He laughed, obviously pleased with himself. I threw a snowball at him. "Ouch!" He threw one back but I quickly blocked it with an ice shield. "Okay, I see how it is, don't wanna face the consequences, huh?" He teased.

"Hmm? What's that? Sounds like an excuse for not throwing fast enough to me." I taunted. Before I knew what had happened I was spitting snow out of my mouth from a snowball he'd just thrown at my face. I remembered how mad I'd been when I realized I wasn't the only one who had power over snow and ice. He was going to regret this.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a bit short due to the dialogue I know, but never fear, i am currently (as in this very minute) working on the next chapter. I might even post it tonight because it is really just a continuation of this one. Originally they were going to be the same chapter, then I decided that it worked well to end this one at this point. Also, I plan on re-writing the first chapter to fix a few things. My writing style changed a little too drastically from formal to informal so if you ever want to go back and re-read feel free. =) I'm kind of a perfectionist so expect a lot of this. I'll let you guys know when I decide to do re-writes but don't feel obligated to read them unless you want to. Thanks for reading! =)

By the way, I realized this has 94 views! That may not seem like a lot, but this is my first EVER fiction work public or not and the fact that so many people have looked at this just astounds me. Special thanks to U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n and elsa-frost-valdez for being my first followers, elsa-frost-valdez and wintersnowdayx for being the first ones to favorite and U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n for being the first to review!


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had expected to upload this yesterday, but halfway through typing it up, my computer crashed and I lost everything. So, being the dedicated (cough) and persevering (cough) type of writer that I am, I gave up for the day. Hopefully this chapter is a bit longer. I wanted to get into more of Kalila's backstory. (That's Elsa for those of you who've forgotten.)_

* * *

Three hours later we lay on top of the biggest snow pile in existence, too exhausted to move.

"How am I ever going to get to North?" I sighed to myself. I assumed you had to fly there, and that was definitely an impossibility for me.

"Here." Said Jack, pushing himself wearily up from the snow. "Grab my hand. I'll take you to him."

I hadn't expected him to answer me but I took his hand anyway. Jack hoisted me onto his back and took off, his weariness evaporating as he let the wind take him to North.

I watched, mesmerized, as the forest grew smaller beneath us, then disappeared entirely from view. I was captivated by the beauty of the earth from a higher vantage point. It was amazing. A full five minutes passed before I could even begin to think about anything else. When I regained my senses, I became acutely aware of how close I was to Jack. My chin had been resting on top of his silver-white hair. I tried not to tense up as I came to the realization that he possessed a decent amount of muscle beneath his blue sweatshirt. And speaking of blue, his eyes... _"Pull yourself together Kalila! Here you are, the closest you've ever been to finding out about yourself and you're letting yourself get distracted!"_ I thought to myself.

Love may be the most important thing in the world to me, but not such a superficial type of love. The love of friendship, "brotherly love" if you will is what has real, true power. _"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things,endures all things."_ I remember the night when I first heard that phrase. I'd been flying around aimlessly, distraught by the fact that I knew of no way to end the storm I'd created. It was the biggest blizzard the civilized world had every known, a cacophony of swirling snow and ice. As I flew by I window, I saw something that caught my eye. A girl was sitting on the floor with a smile on her face, reading. I heard her recite the phrase. "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." It was part of the book tat she was reading, but she really seemed to believe it.

As I flew onwards, that phrase never seemed to leave my head. As I pondered its meaning, an idea came to me. What if I could melt the snow with love? Snow had always been a thing of beauty to me before. I'd loved he way it brought people together through games and fun, the way people would huddle around a fire afterward with a big mug of cocoa and exchange presents as family and friends. The kiss of cold could do more than bring beauty, it could inspire a warm hug. It could bring love. I hadn't even noticed the disappearance of the blizzard as I remembered those scenes. That day had marked the end of what had been known as the "Little Ice age." Maybe things hadn't been perfect right away, but they had definitely gotten better and better.

"Kalila!" My thoughts were interrupted. "Kalila!"

"What?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Do you see this? The snow melted! It was almost following us like it was a trail!"

"Oh, don't worry, I must have done that on accident. I tend to do that sometimes." I hoped he would just accept it without asking for an explanation. He didn't.

By the time I finished dealing with his quips and snide remarks about how love was what made the snow melt, we had arrived at North's castle. I looked around in wonder at all of his creations.

"Is North... Santa Claus?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled. "But I wouldn't call him that. He prefers just North."

Suddenly I was nervous. What if North didn't like me? What if he didn't want to tell me anything about myself? What if he didn't even know? I almost fainted when I saw him thought the doorway.

* * *

_MORE AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this was also shorter than expected. I have a very definite idea for the next chapter and I HOPE to upload it later today, but you all know what happened to that idea last time. =/ Oooh! Did you guys notice the wonder thing? Yeah? Yeah? Ok, maybe it wasn't the most subtle idea ever, but I couldn't resist. Also, if you happen to research the Little Ice Age or Mini Ice Age era, the timeline doesn't quite match (Coldest period was 1600-1700 roughly) but it does end at the right time. There's your fun fact for the day. =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's Chapter 4 for ya. =)_

* * *

North was big. Not the fluffy, jolly type of big, but the big, burly security guard type. He had tattoos and swords attached to his side.

"Hey North." Said Jack. "Let me introduce you to Kalila. I don't know how it's possible, but I think she's a winter spirit. I was hoping you could explain what a spirit is before we went to visit tooth."

"Jack! Why you not tell her what spirit is?"

"Aww North! you know I'm no good at serious stuff like that! I'd put myself to sleep! Besides," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I might have kinda... fallen asleep when you told me." He mumbled, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"JACK!" North roared. I stifled a giggle. The carefree winter spirit looked like he was about to wet his pants. "I will talk to you about this later. You have responsibilities as Guardian you cannot ignore." North said. Jack groaned. It looked like he had been through this sort of thing before.

"Kalila, would you like cookie?" North asked. He grabbed a tray from a nearby elf, sending it flying. From behind North I saw Jack shake his head at me and frantically draw a finger across his throat. "No, thank you." I politely declined.

"Okay." He said and threw the tray nonchalantly against the wall. "Come with me Kalila. I will tell you about spirits. Jack don't bother Yetis!" I followed him, still a bit nervous, especially because Jack didn't seem to be coming with us.

When we got to his office, he shut the door. This did not help my nervousness one bit, but at least he knew to keep his distance until I felt more comfortable.

"So, Kalila." He said. How about you tell me what you know about yourself, and I'll fill in the details afterward. This seemed like a good idea, so I told him everything. Not that there was much to tell. When I finished he sighed. "Kalila, it seems that Jack is correct. You are winter spirit. But is confusing - you have been around for long time now and nobody has seen you. I don't know you, but I do know spirits. I am spirit. Did you know that? That is why most adults never see me. It's because we are not original. We have been created."

Created? I thought. How is that possible? "North, did the moon create us?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "And also no." I was confused. "You see, the moon makes us spirits, but man in moon cannot create us without people." North went on to explain that while the moon has the power to make someone a spirit, he does not have the power to create the spirit. The spirit itself comes from people.

People have a set of values that they keep sacred, North told me. Values like wonder, fun, hope, and memories. In order to teach children about these values, stories are created. The story of a man called St. Nicholas was made a short time before he came into existence, North explained. It was the same with the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. All of these stories were created to teach children, and when they were made, the Man in the Moon was given their power. He could not use the power for himself, but he could give it to someone else. That is why all the spirits remember the Man in the Moon.

Nobody really knows how the Man in the Moon came to be, and no one has ever had a real conversation with him, but he speaks nonetheless. He is known as the spirit of wisdom, which is why he was given the responsibility of distributing power. His wisdom was able to guide him to the person best for the job. This is a more difficult task than it seems on the surface, North explained. You see, not only does the person need to have that value within them, but they must possess all of the other virtues to some degree as well.

He used Jack to demonstrate, telling me the story of how he gave his life up for his sister. He also told me of Jack's past life and how he had been the village prankster. I could see how his center was fun, but I thought that if he hadn't been the guardian of fun, he would have been the guardian of love. As the saying goes, there is no greater love than someone laying down their life for a friend. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he really didn't give his life for her on purpose. Maybe he would have, but the reason he drowned was that he was so caught up in getting her to safety that he wasn't able to save himself.

"So," North concluded. "What is your center?"

"I think my center is love." I said.

"Bah, no! We already have Cupid. (And believe me, he is big pain.)"

"Oh, no! Not that kind of love. I explained. The kind of love between family and friends - that's my center." I told him, reminding him about the blizzards I'd had so much trouble controlling.

North nodded and we both started to get up when we heard an enormous crash from outside. He ran through the door to see what was wrong with me following close behind.

* * *

_I kept my promise this time guys! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy it, because it might not happen again ;) Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't be too worried though. _

_Confession time: Our unknown villain is unnamed as well, so if you have an awesome idea for me, please share. =) Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got chapter 1 perfected! (For now at least, my perfectionism may spring up again unfortunately.) And I added a disclaimer because I know all of you thought I actually owned Frozen/ROTG. Also, the whole "Elsa names herself" thing got slightly changed. The moon named her. Re-read if you want, don't if you don't. For now, enjoy the completed version of Chapter 5!**

**~8Rainkissed8Leaves8~**

* * *

"JACK!" North bellowed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Jack looked up at him sheepishly, somehow having managed to tie himself up beneath a pile of blue robots. After an unfathomably long time of struggling and bumping heads and getting tangled up in Christmas lights, North and I finally extricated Jack from the mess.

"Yetis! Come clean up pile of toys!" North called. He walked off shaking his head and muttering to himself. "So when he battles Pitch is all fine and dandy, flying high, not getting hit! But when he comes here is suddenly clumsy! Is close to Christmas too!"

Chuckling, Jack walked over to my side, where I was staring, dumbfounded, at the mess, wondering how someone could have created such havoc in such a short time. I was in awe. My face must have shown what I was thinking pretty clearly because as soon as Jack saw my face, he doubled over, shaking with laughter.

When he finally recovered, his face was bright red and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I- I- Your face!" He doubled over again. "Your face was just so priceless!"

I smiled ruefully as my face turned as red as Jack's, though admittedly for a different reason. "I just don't understand how on earth you could make so big a mess!" I exclaimed. "I guess it showed pretty clearly, huh?"

"You- You could say that." Jack gasped.

"Does this happen every time you visit?" I asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well, not this exact thing, not really."

"You know what I mean, Jack. It's a wonder North hasn't banned you from this place yet."

"I've actually only been here a few times, and North can't really ban me, this is our meeting place. For the guardians, I mean. So," Jack quickly changed the subject. "You know what your center is yet?"

"I'm not totally sure." I replied. That was a lie. I knew what my center was. I knew good and well. But even the thought of having to explain it all over again left me exhausted. The whole day had taken its toll on me. I had gotten used to solitude and relaxation, so suddenly flying all over the world and figuring out that I was a spirit and could talk to other spirits was quite a bit to process.

I turned away. "Oh, I just want to go home." I sighed softly, closing my eyes.

Jack's POV

When I asked Kalila about her center, she seemed to avoid the topic. I wondered if she might be hiding something important, but then I took a closer look at her face. She looked exhausted. My suspicions were confirmed when she turned away and sighed something about going home. She didn't think I could hear, but I noticed anyway. I've been noticing a lot of things about her lately. More than I usually notice about people.

I have to admit, she's had me a bit mesmerized since I met her. First there was our meeting. I'm kinda hoping she doesn't remember how long I was stuck in place, staring at her. Then there was the ride over to North's. That was a bit awkward as well. Despite the awkwardness, I really hope we get some more time to just hang out. There's something about her - something besides beauty - that intrigues me. I decide to take this opportunity to take her home and get to talk to her some more.

"Hey. Kalila." I say softly. "Want me to take you home? We can visit Tooth another time. I mean, hey, we're immortal. We have all the time in the world.

"Sure. Thanks." She nodded. Man, even then I could tell she was tired! She was so obviously trying to stay strong, but that just made the strain more obvious.

We walked silently out of North's workshop and I picked her up gently, not saying anything. I was about to take off when I realized that I had no idea where I was going.

I coughed. "Uh, so, where am I taking you?"

"Oh!" She blushed slightly. She was so cute when she blushed. "I completely forgot. I live on a mountain near Arendelle. It's in Norway."

Even after collecting so many teeth for Tooth, I still wasn't the best at geography. It didn't really matter though because with the wind in my power, all I had to do was tell it where I wanted to go. I guess that's the reason why I've never bothered to learn all the names. Why waste my time?

We flew along without speaking, but It was a comfortable silence. We both needed some time to recharge. After a while I felt Kalila's head slump against my shoulder and her body go limp. I re-adjusted her so that I was carrying her bridal style instead of piggyback.

She was asleep, so for a while I thought I might miss her house, but when I reached it, I realized there was NO WAY I would have passed it by. It was a freaking castle. Made out of ice. Holy schmoly! I knew what I was going to be doing tomorrow. Checking out this castle. I'd always fantasized about a snowball fight in a castle, but there was that small problem of ruining too much stuff and getting in trouble with the Guardians. Well, the rest of the guardians I guess. I'm still getting used to thinking of myself as one. But this castle? This castle would be perfect!

We landed on one of the balconies. Kalila still hadn't woken up. There were a bunch of rooms, but I didn't know which one was hers. I decided to just pick the closest one. Realizing how tired I was, I walked to the next room and flopped down on the bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So I tried something from Jack's point of view. I personally love a second point of view, but I don't want it to sound like the same person. (Ex: The Divergent series. Love the books, but Tobias and Tris SOUND THE SAME.) This is my problem with dialogue too. Anyway, we'll see if I stick with it.**

**A belated shout out to new people!**

**Followers: Cloud4102, FrostSapphire, GabriellyLeao, Hailstrom, and Koolkat30000**

**Favoriters: regularstar1 and Shadowhunterchronicleslover13**

**Reviewer: FrostSapphire**

**You guys are some pretty awesome possums!**


End file.
